Forever Here
by Super-Dog11
Summary: Daisuke his just a normal boy. Maybe a little small, but still, normal, right? His mother works two jobs, trying to make up for their drunk father. But, one day, two handsome boys arrive to the school. Will they change his life forever?


**Chapter 1**

The pain was unbelievable.

I moaned in pain, rolling across my bed, gasping for air. Sweat plastered my violet hair to my forehead. I moaned again, trying to wake myself from the horrible dream.

"DAISUKE, WAKE UP!"

The slicing yell from my mother cut through my terrifying nightmare. I yelped, jerking upwards, arms thrashing at thin air. I breathed raggedly; sweat dribbling down my pale skin. I ran a trembling hand through my tousled hair. _Another dream of Dark, _I thought, still shaking off the after affects of the nightmare.

I climbed down the ladder connecting to my bed. I quickly got dressed and packed my bags, scared I might be late to school. I jogged down the stairs and grabbed a quick breakfast. I kissed my Mom good-bye and bolted out the door.

I hoped I wasn't too late.

At the School..

"Niwa-Kun, Niwa-kun!" Came the crying voice of my friend, Risa. She latched onto his arm and hugged it tight. I tried to pull it away from her by putting my hand in my pocket casually, but she wouldn't have any of the that. She whined and clung to me more tightly making me sigh. _How could I have like "This" in the first place? _I thought, annoyed.

"Did you hear, Daisuke? Did you?" She giggled in a high-pitched voice. I opened my mouth to answer her, before she cut me off, answering herself.

"There's a new student! I hear he's a _total _hottie!" She squealed, gripping my arm tighter.

"Mhm.." I mumbled, not really paying attention.

"Aww, can't you see you're boring him to death, Risa?" A voice inquired behind me.

"I am not! Niwa-kun is very interested into what I have to say, right Niwa-kun?" Risa said in a tiny, cute-Not so cute- voice.

"Huh? Sorry, I was spacing out. What were you saying, Harada-san?" I asked her, gazing at her with large, unfocused eyes.

Risa squeaked, angry and stomped off. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my seat at my desk near the window. I dropped my books and collapsed onto my seat. Jeez, I was already exhausted. I rubbed my eyes and laid my chin down on the desk. I wrapped my arms around my head.

"Oi, Daisuke, you alright?" I heard a worried voice hover me. I glanced up to see my classmate-Whatever his name was- standing over me with his brow creased.

"Yeah, Yeah." I mumbled, burying my face again.

"Hey, Daisuke, I was wondering if-" He was interrupted by the teacher walking in and slamming his hand onto his desk.

"Shut your mouths before I give out detention!" He barked, his beady eyes scanning the classroom. "Sit down!"

Everyone sat.

"Today we have a new member of our class. Actually, two. They're cousins. Now, I don't want you setting a bad example today, so shut up, listen, and keep your butts in your seats!"

The teacher waved the two boys in.

I blinked.

The older one had a long, golden ponytail. It flowed down his back like a waterfall. His eyes were golden, almost like a cat's, and luminous. He was tall and muscular, his golden skin radiating with health.

The other was color opposite.

His hair wasn't as long, but was pretty long if you ask me. It reached his shoulders and his bangs covered his black eyes. He has dark, tanned skin. He, too, was also tall and muscular.

Well, in my case everyone was tall to me.

"These here boys are going to be your new classmates. All of you teach them the rules," The teacher snapped.

"Daisuke Niwa, raise your hand and let these young fellas sit next to you."

I lifted my chin off my desk and raised my hand. The two boys glided over to me. They plopped themselves next to me and right away began to look me over. I put my chin back on my arms and stared ahead, a faint blush working onto my cheeks. The golden one leaned in close. "Hello. My name's Krad." He held out a hand. I didn't look at him. He frowned.

Suddenly, he reached forward and caught my face. He was probably expecting a heavy head but instead got a light head with large, frightened ruby eyes. His own golden eyes widened at the sight of my large, ruby eyes. I blushed furiously and tried to pull out of his grasp. His grip was too firm. I stared down at the desk, embarrassed.

"Oh, my God," Krad breathed, "look at his face, Dark!" He nudged Dark with his elbow, gesturing to the figure he held captive. Even Dark's own black eyes widened.

"He's so..." Dark mumbled looking for the right word.

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the insult on my smallness. Instead, what I got from him surprised me and also his handsome cousin.

_"Cute." _


End file.
